


Ich hab mein Herz in Heidelberg verloren (I lost my heart in Heidelberg)

by parallelcurtains



Series: Social Media AUs [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, all the SKAMs coming together, erasmus!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/pseuds/parallelcurtains
Summary: Both Isak & Even decide to spend a semester abroad at the University of Heidelberg, Germany. While this seems like a life-changing opportunity, both feel kind of lost, lonely, and homesick in their new environment. That is until they meet each other.orthe Erasmus!AU featuring characters from almost all remakes
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Social Media AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926439
Comments: 39
Kudos: 191





	1. Introductions I

**Author's Note:**

> Well since I got an overwhelming amount of comments that you want me to keep posting these here and that many of you aren't on Twitter to read them there, I just had to continue. Thank you all so much, really. I'm so happy that you're liking these that I forget about the struggle it is to post them here. <333  
> This one was especially fun for me as it is set in my hometown and at my university. I even used some of my own pictures of the city and could work in some German jokes I usually can't use ksksks. Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> If you haven't read Social Media AUs before, it might take some time to get used to it. But basically, the story is made up of chats, tweets, and Instagram posts. The first part of my AUs is always a character introduction done by showing their Twitter (and sometimes Instagram profiles). I also like to use music in a way and I recommend listening to the songs I use (ksksks, no I do not have a great taste in music but they fit the story) and sometimes other elements. And there are written parts, too. I didn't use as many in my first AUs but there are one or two. You'll get the hang of it! :-) <3
> 
> Additional info:  
> \- Isak & Even haven't met before  
> \- Isak studies Biology in Trondheim (4th semester), Even studies to become a teacher in Oslo (also 4th semester, after repeating a year in high school & taking a gap year)  
> \- characters from other remakes are in their 2nd semester  
> \- AU starts April 2019
> 
> Other things to mention:  
> \- English is not my first language + nothing of this is proof-read, mostly not even by myself because I'm lazy af.  
> \- the little time stamps on the posts can be ignored (unless I state otherwise) because they're annoying to adjust and - well, I'm lazy.

**Meet Isak's best friends Eva & Jonas, and Eskild who is like a brother/father figure for him. (They are in Trondheim / Oslo):**

**Meet Mikael & Yousef, Even's best friends in Oslo:**


	2. Introductions II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet all the international exchange students and Sam from Berlin who moved to Heidelberg a year ago for her studies. As well as Eliott, Lucas artsy boyfriend who might come around for a visit some time. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak arrives in Heidelberg and his dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even start doesn't go quite as smooth... his arrival will be delayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need a little push from your friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak made a wild mix of new friends. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is finally on his way to Germany.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is no fan of the German language.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> German test and hot guy spotting. 👀


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Even also spotted a hot guy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it even a first day at uni if you don't get lost?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even reports on his first week and gets some advice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is having a nice day... and then it gets even better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't find a paper towel dispenser out there... had to use something else. ;-)

While pretty boy plopped down on the grass with a book some 50 meters away from Even without taking notice of anyone around him, Even contemplated how to approach him. He knew that he had to talk to him, that there was no possible version of this scenario in which he would let this pretty boy leave without at least knowing his name. It was just that Even had no idea what to say to him. The pretty boy made him nervous and that's just something that didn't usually happen to Even.

After 10 minutes of discussing different ways to approach pretty boy with himself, Even put a cigarette behind his ear and got up from his blanket to walk over to the boy. He walked around him until he stood in front of him, casting a shadow over pretty boy who looked up immediately. Even gave him his most charming smile. "Hi,” he smiled down at him and pulled the cigarette from behind his ear in a smooth move. "Hast du vielleicht ein Feuerzeug fur mich?"

Pretty boy frowned at him in confusion and Even's nerves came back. Had he done something wrong? His German sentence had been perfect, that couldn't be it... so what was it?! "Uh, sorry, I... my German is the worst..." Pretty boy suddenly mumbled and gifted Even with the most precious shy smile. "Did you ask for a lighter?"

Even took a quick breath and mirrored the boy's smile, while simultaneously blushing a little. "Yes, sorry!"

"Yeah, sure... wait a second..."

Pretty boy put his book down and started rummaging in his backpack. Even glanced at the book and when he read the title his eyes got wide. "Wait... you're Norwegian???"

"Huh?" Pretty boy pulled out a lighter and looked up at Even in confusion and then followed Even's glance to his book realizing how Even came to his conclusion. "Uh... yeah... I... do you know Norwegian? Most people would probably think it's Swedish or something."

"Du er teit," Even laughed. "I am Norwegian, I'm from Oslo."

"Oh..." Pretty boy got up from the grass and held out the lighter to Even. But Even just grinned at him broadly before putting the cigarette between his lips and leaning in a little. A light blush covered pretty boy's cheeks, but he smiled and leaned in as well to light Even's cigarette for him.

"Takk," Even mumbled after taking a drag. He then offered the cigarette to pretty boy who took it without hesitation, their fingers brushing against each other for a brief second. "I'm Even, by the way."

"Isak," pretty boy replied while taking a drag from Even's cigarette. "I'm from Oslo, too. But I study in Trondheim and now I'm here for one semester."

Even smiled at him broadly.

Isak. Isak, _Isak_. What a pretty name that was. Well, pretty boys should have pretty names, right? Even plopped down on the grass and patted on the spot next to him for Isak to sit down. Pretty boy obliged and gave Even back his cigarette.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan the next date and Isak text the wrong person about his cute guy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explore the city together a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pics, my beautiful city. <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is really happy about his new acquaintance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is going out tonight and everyone notices how Even makes Isak talkative.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is having a good time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the night Even listens to some Shawn Mendes.

I want you close to me  
I want you close, I want you closer  
But when you're here with me  
It's hard to tell just what you're after  
  
You say, you want all of me today  
But tomorrow's not the same  
My feelings never change  
What do you want from me?  
What do you want? Uh  
  
I need to know  
If this is mutual  
Before I go  
And get way too involved  
I want you bad  
Can you reciprocate?  
No, I don't want to have to leave  
But half of you is not enough for me  
  
This inconsistency  
What doesn't mean you got me questioning  
The way you act and take it back, do I mean anything?  
Just tell me honestly  
  
You say, you want all of me today  
But tomorrow's not the same  
My feelings never change  
What do you want from me?  
What do you want? Uh  
  
I need to know  
If this is mutual  
Before I go  
And get way too involved  
I want you bad  
Can you reciprocate?  
No, I don't want to have to leave  
But half of you is not enough for me  
  
Are you playing me  
Is this a game?  
When you show up late  
Say love at 2 a.m.  
Then tell me you can't stay  
Girl, yeah  
What do you want from me?  
  
Baby ohhh, I need to know  
If this is mutual  
Before I go  
And get way too involved  
I want you bad, baby  
Can you reciprocate?  
No, I don't want to have to leave  
But half of you's not enough for me


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning to the gang! :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, the lovebirds are out for breakfast - but is it a date or not?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matching insta posts.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak writing home about his boyfriend. ;-)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study date is planned.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with German.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most of you don't speak German (but this is so fun for me to do this!!!!), I'll explain: Isak's caption is "He cooked well" but with a grammar error that Even corrects. & the tweet is really a THING in German. There is a discussion about which article you should use. Because in German we have 3 articles - female, male and neutral. And people use different articles with Nutella. I, personally, agree with Jana: Nutella is either female or neutral, but definitely not male!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playlist to help with the German was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I once made all the playlists for my AUs and shared them with my readers but somehow they are gone now and I'm in no mood to make them again... but if you wanna listen to the songs, go for it. They're all great because I have good taste. HAH.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has to google some of the lyrics to understand.

## Maybe maybe

It's so easy to be honest with you

It's so easy when I say no

Or I'm not ready yet

You give me time

And you're cute

The way you look when you enjoy

That it finally snows in winter

You like every season of the year

And I in the morning I have to smile

Because your kisses awaken me

And then I realize it's easy

Because so little is enough for you

You give me time

And then I think that maybe, maybe

It'll be forever like this

And then I think that maybe, maybe

It'll be forever like this

Yes it's easy, easy, easy, easy

Yes it's easy, easy, easy, easy

It's nice

To watch you

When you take a shower

And then stand in front of me

And say, it'll be a long day

And when you ask me

What we're doing tonight

And we laugh between kisses

Then I realize it's easy

Because so little it's enough for you

You give me time

And then I think that maybe, maybe

It'll be forever like this

And then I think that maybe, maybe

It'll be forever like this

Yes it's easy, easy, easy, easy

Yes it's easy, easy, easy, easy

Because you see what I don't show anyone else

I can tell you what I'm not telling myself

And I want it to stay that way forever

And I think that's possible

Maybe, maybe

Maybe, maybe

Maybe, maybe

Maybe, maybe

And I want it to stay that way forever

And I think that's possible

Maybe, maybe

Maybe, maybe

Maybe, maybe

Maybe, maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't translate the lyrics myself (shame on my translator-self), but I hope they're alright.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Even want to tell Isak something with the songs besides that he has to learn German?


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at the old bridge. <3

Isak is a little out of breath when he arrives at their meeting point, as he has spent too much time pondering on which outfit to put on. What a stupid thing to lose time over - it nearly had made him miss his bus... And what was the point anyway, when Even had already seen him in his oldest sweatpants and his Winnie Pooh sweater?

The point was that Even was standing in front of him, maybe 20 meters away and that he looked as gorgeous as ever making Isak's hand sweaty and his heart race. And that Isak having put on his best skinny jeans and a nice long-sleeved shirt made him feel just slightly less unworthy of this god of a man. He didn't know how it was allowed for Even to look this good and he most certainly didn't know why Even would like him back. But he did; or he might, considering all the tacky love songs on that playlist. Or considering the fact they ended up holding hands every time they were alone. But that was all they had done so far, no kissing, no making-out (yet). Maybe it was just friendly handholding? Did friends hold hands? He knew Eva did it with some of her girls sometime... maybe guys did that too sometimes?

Isak's train of thoughts stopped immediately when he felt Even enter his personal space with careful steps. It took Isak all his willpower to look up and meet Even's eyes that were twinkling at him like the stars up in the sky above them. God, these eyes would kill him one day, for sure!

Within a second Even's left hand had grabbed his right and their fingers were once again interlaced. Even used their entwined hands to pull Isak closer. Closer, closer, closer until the tips of their noses were just barely touching. Isak's heart rate went up even further and he felt like he could actually feel his heart throbbing in his throat. At the same time, goosebumps started to cover his whole body.

"Ev-" He began to whisper, but a long (very long, in fact) index finger was being pressed against his lips.

"Shush."

Isak looked up at the taller boy and tried to roll his eyes at him for shushing him like that. But he couldn't. He couldn't, because all his anger, even if it was only pretense anyway, melted as soon as he met Even's deep blue eyes again. "Don't shush me," he said weakly, a stupid, enamored smile on his lips.

How to be mad at this man? How???

"Stop talking then," Even replied and Isak could feel his breath tickling over his chin and his lips. "You asked me if I wanted to tell you something. And yes, yes I want to tell you something... but you have to shut up for that."

"Ja, okay... I'm not really good with that, but I'll-" Again, Isak was not able to finish his sentence.

But this time it wasn't one of Even's long fingers that silenced him, but rather his soft, plush lips. "I'll make you then!"

Isak felt the words mumbled against his lips more than he actually heard them. And what he also felt was the last bits of his brain shutting down. Every sane thought he ever had just left his brain to make room for Even, EvenEvenEven.

Isak wasn't quite sure how long it took for him to close his eyes and to put his hands on Even's hips. But then again, it didn't really matter, because time didn't matter anymore. Nothing matter, nothing but Even's lips on his own and maybe Even's hands that were combing through his curls.

When they parted, both of them had to suck in a deep breath and Isak was sure he could see the blush he felt burning his own cheeks mirrored on Even's. Even who licked his lips, once, twice, as if he was suddenly nervous. He took another deep breath and then looked up at Isak. "Don't interrupt me again! I like you, Isak. I like you a lot... I know it's fucking crazy, I've only known you for what - 3 weeks? But I'm head over heels in love with you and you make me feels things, I've never felt before. Before I talked to you that Friday afternoon on the Neckarwiese, I was reflecting on whether I should just pack it all in and go back to Oslo since I felt homesick as hell. But with you... Jeez, Issy, you just make me feel at ease, you feel like home."

Isak gulped and just kept staring at Even who slowly started to get a little uncomfortable under Isak's intense stare. "I... uhm..." Isak stuttered, running a shivering hand through his hair. "That's... exactly what I feel when I'm with you, Even... Like... I'm getting all nervous and sweaty and my heart races most of the time, but I still feel so good with you. I mean I really like Lucas and the girls, but when I'm with them I still think about my friends at home and how things are better when I'm with them... but with you? I can only think about right then, right there with you."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even lost his heart in Heidelberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ich hab mein Herz in Heidelberg verloren" is actually a famous German folk song which is a declaration of love to the city of Heidelberg. <3  
> Here is the whole text in German and English if you care:
> 
> <http://ingeb.org/Lieder/ichhabme.html>


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is making plans for the weekend while Evak is "busy"...


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imane resolves the mystery.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tells the happy news to his friends back home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in love and happy.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor from Paris has arrived.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak and Elu spent the weekend together.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Eliott definitely connected, but it's time to say goodbye.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak are happy to finally get some alone time again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news from home.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's crazy!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even asks for a break.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild to the rescue.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is sad and the boys try to help.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Lucas realize that they have more in common than they thought.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has an idea of what the problem might be and asks Eliott to intervene.


	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott gives Even a tip.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak listens to Even's playlist and makes it publicly known to him.

Do you still remember the time when we were by the sea?

Baby, how long has it been

since you said that you always want to stay with me?

And the sea salt was sparkling on your tanned skin,

even more than our eyes, because life was fair

We fucked and the sky was starlit

I miss you, I miss floating around with you without gravity,

The fall was so painful

I need to distract myself, I need to make music again

Look at me, from now on I'm paying my own bills

„But what should I write“, I wonder

Without you, this apartment is suddenly too big

We destroyed all our wishes

I hop on the tour bus again, smelling your T-shirt

We'll see if the scent remains until I get off the bus

How can you miss someone as blatantly

As I miss you in this fucking moment?

I'm just so extremely torn

Should I write to you again or not?

How can you miss someone as blatantly

As I miss you in this fucking moment?

I'm just so extremely torn

Should I write to you again or not?

I don't want to know anymore what it was like

I don't want to know anymore why it's over

I don't want to know anymore what it was like

I don't want to know what do you do when you are high

I hang out drunk in random pubs

And I realize that I am alone without you

Eye bags are reflecting in my glasses

I let you go like a coward

And I'm waiting for a signal

Just one more time, but it won't change anything

Because I know that it is never gonna be the same again

It's night, I'm awake and think about you

How can you miss someone as blatantly

As I miss you in this fucking moment?

I'm just so extremely torn

Should I write to you again or not?

How can you miss someone as blatantly

As I miss you in this fucking moment?

I'm just so extremely torn

Should I write to you again or not?


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild tried to get Isak more help - Isak is only semi-appreciative.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is back in Heidelberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: 5S0S - Amnesia.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the GC realized something is going on... meanwhile, Isak stays stubborn.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprise visitors!


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even runs away from Isak and gets some solid advice from Yousef after.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always good to have someone you can confide in who knows exactly what you're going through.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet again and have a reversal of their first meeting.

When Isak saw the tall, lanky figure that was leaning against the wall of his lecture building, he stopped in his track within less than a second. What was Even... Why was Even... How?? Even hadn't seen him yet, so he could just turn around, go back home and hide his face in his cushion instead of facing him. That was definitely an option, he was considering right now. Especially, since his heart was pounding like it wanted to break free from his chest and run directly towards Even without waiting for the rest of Isak.

But was running for the hills really an option when all he did was thinking about Even, missing Even, talking about Even, dreaming of Even - he would probably drink and eat Even, too, if it were possible.

So, no, running probably wasn't truly an option for him; even though it had been for Even just some days ago. Why had he run from him then, just to come to his building now? It didn't make sense, literally no sense at all. Then again, nothing ever made sense when it came to Even and him... When it came to Even all his common sense, his scientific brain, his logic, everything failed him and all he was left with were these feelings he never felt for anyone ever before.

Isak forced himself out of his train of thoughts that made him feel like he was spiraling into some kind of weird panic attack. He took a couple of deep, long breaths and rearranged his backpack on his back which suddenly felt way too heavy for him. Before he started to make his way over to Even, Isak had an idea that made him smile a little and he quickly pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. He fumbled with the cigarette, rolling it between his fingers while walking over to Even who was nervously moving about himself.

As soon as he sighted Isak, Even pushed himself off the wall. He tried to stand straight, but he was pretty sure he was failing at his attempt to look cool. But Isak looked just as nervous and unsure as Even felt. Nevertheless, he walked up to him until he was within Even's personal space and then gave him the cutest, shyest smile ever.

Isak licked his lips nervously and Even thought he was even shaking a little. "Ha-Hast..." Isak stuttered out and closed his eyes, apparently in shame, before shaking his head and starting over again. "Hast du... vi-vielleicht ein Feuerzeug fur mich?"

Even's breathing hitched, and his heart hammered against his chest, while Isak lifted his right hand to put a cigarette between his lips. When Isak leaned in with a look that was hopeful and at the same time frightened, Even's heart was about to explode with love.

Shit, Isak really did this...

Hurriedly, Even fumbled for his lighter and lit the cigarette for Isak, before tenderly brushing two fingertips over Isak's cheek. He could literally feel the other man melt under his touch. Isak let the cigarette fall to the ground and stubbed it out with his shoe, before falling right into Even's arms that took him in willingly and pulled him closer to Even's body.

A heavy sigh of relief washed over Isak, while his body relaxed against Even as if he finally found his home again. For some minutes Isak let himself have this moment of pure content before he backed away from Even and looked up at him with curious, nervous eyes.

"We need to talk about what happened, Ev," he said carefully, scared of being pushed away again. "I need to know what happened, why you... I still don't get why you did what you did, and I can't do this without an explanation."

Even gulped, but nodded. "I know... I know I have to tell you a lot of stuff, but I... let's go somewhere else."


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about it is harder for Even than he thought.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's notes.

I don’t even know where to start. I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder when I was 16. So, when you told me about your mother... You really hit home with me and I freaked out a little. You called her crazy and I hate that word so much, Isak, you have no idea. I've been called crazy and sick in the head way too many times. I even called myself that in the beginning, you know?! But I'm not crazy and your mum isn't either. We just have a mental health disorder that we can't control. I mean you study biology; you should know better than I... and Eliott told me not to give you facts but talk about my own feelings.

I was hurt and I was scared when you said those things. I'm finally okay with me being the way I am after years of struggling with my bipolar. I don't want to be called crazy anymore. So, you saying this hurt me a lot and it also scared me. It scared me because I thought I knew you would reject me once I told you. You already have a "crazy" mother, why would you want a "crazy" boyfriend, too?! Who would want to be in a relationship with the crazy guy anyway? I really spiraled into these shitty thoughts and got caught up in them.

In the end, I made myself believe that I should just let you go to protect you from me because you deserve better than this. So, I pushed you away and told myself that it's best this way, that you don't need more hurt in your life. But someone told me that all I actually did was protect myself from your rejection and not you from me. And maybe it's true... I don't know.

But I need you to know that if after this you still want to be with me, it won't always be easy. It won't always be good, I won't always be good, Isak.

I take medication and I'm fine most of the time, but I will have episodes. I will be manic; I will be depressive, and it will be shit. It will scare the hell out of you. It still scares me sometimes, too. I might climb on the highest building convinced that I can fly, I might roam the streets naked or I might stay in bed for days doing nothing but sleeping. I might feel invincible one day and the next like I'm a worthless shit. I might not feel like sex for weeks, I might not even want to talk to you for days. I might be harsh on you and I might push you away again. I will maybe shower you with presents I cannot afford and maybe I will want to take you places you have never been, I might even do something illegal in the process because I just want to make you the happiest you've ever been. And then the next day I might not be able to even look at you.

I need you to know this and I need you to know that this stuff can and most probably will happen at one point before I tell you the next bit: The thing is, even through all the good and the bad, through the amazing, invincible times and my worst nightmares, I will still love you more than anything in the world, Isak Valtersen.

I have been in a relationship or two, but never, never have I felt the way you make me feel. I'm nearly 1500 km from home and still, I have never felt more at home than when nearly 1500 km from home and still I have never felt more at home than when I'm with you.

I love you, you're the best thing in my life and to be honest, I don't know how to be without you anymore. I don't want to be without you. You make me better in so many ways. I'm a lot and I come with a lot of extra baggage on top, I know that. So, if you don't want to do this, I understand. I won't be mad or hold it against you in any way. It's alright and I will get over you somehow.

I just needed you to know all of this.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has something to say before he goes to find Even.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited. <3

Isak found Even in the middle of the small botanical garden on the backrest of a wooden bench. He was nervously tapping his left foot while smoking. His smile when he saw Isak was barely visible, but there. Isak returned it with as many teeth as he could muster. Then he hopped onto the backrest next to Even, their shoulders touching lightly.

"Hei," Isak whispered, before snatching the cigarette out of Even's hand. "Stop being nervous, please, okay?"

Even laughed dryly. "How am I supposed to do that when you're about to tell me that you're sorry, but you can't do it?"

"You're an idiot, Ev... How would you know what I'm gonna say? And also, how on earth did you come to the conclusion that this would be what I'd say?" Isak took a drag from the cigarette while shaking his head. "This is 100% wrong, Even. I'm not going to say that. I'd never say that."

Even took the cigarette back and let their fingers brush together while looking at Isak with eyes full of wonder. "Nei?"

"Nei, Even." Isak took the cigarette again to put it out and throw it in the bin next to the bench. "I love you, Even Bech Naesheim. I love you so fucking much, you have no clue. These what... 3 weeks? without you were literally like hell, Even. I couldn't focus on anything and by anything I really mean anything -not my favorite class, not the movie I wanted to watch, not my phone calls with my best friends, nothing. The only thing that was constantly on my mind was you. Even, I don't care about your mental health problems... No, that's wrong. I care a lot because I want you to always feel good. What I mean is that it will never stop me from loving you. It never stopped me from loving my mum, either. She's the best mum in the world. And you, Even... you're the best person in the whole wide world. You don't realize that, do you? But it's true, you shine brighter than the sun and you're kinder than anyone I ever met. Your eyes twinkle like the stars and your heart is bigger than Norway. Shit, Even, you make me so unbelievably happy. And sappy, it's disgusting, but I love it. And I don't only want to be with you, Even, I want to be there for you. In the good and the bad times, through the amazing parts and the horrible ones, too... It will only make us grow stronger, okay? See, someone told me something, as well... They told me that we were just right together, that we belong together, and I believe that. I truly believe that, and I can feel it, too. You feel like home to me, too, Even."

Isak took a deep breath after he had ended with his speech and frowned at Even who had tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, baby... no, don't cry. There's no need," Isak whispered and whipped the tears away with his thumbs, before taking Even's face in his hands. He planted a kiss on his forehead, on his nose, on each cheek, and then on his mouth. "I love you so, so much, Even."


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They feel like home to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation lyric snippet:
> 
> I am a giant  
> But you're much bigger than me  
> Everything now, everything important  
> But to me, nothing is more important than you  
> Even with wrinkly skin  
> This right here stays our tattoo  
> No matter where we end up  
> My home is not a place  
> It's you


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Paris.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about parallel universes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done.  
> I hope you liked it, let me know. <3  
> Find me on Twitter if you're there:
> 
> [SkamAUworld](https://twitter.com/SkamAUworld/)
> 
> \- you can read the rest of all my Social Media AUs there already. But I'll try to eventually post them all here.


End file.
